gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Friday
Friday ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Rivalen der Krone, und wird von Artie, Puck und Sam auf dem Abschlussball gesungen. Das Original stammt von Rebecca Black aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Artie (Sam): Oo-ooh-ooh, Yeah yeah yeah, (haaaaa haaaaa haaaa) Yeah yeah (Oooh yeaaaaaaah) yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah yeah yeah Puck (Artie): 7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal) Seein’ everything, the time is goin’ Tickin’ on and on, (tickin' on and on) everybody’s rushin’ Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (I-I see my friends). Sam: Kickin’ in the front seat (oooohh) Sittin’ in the back seat (ooooohh) Gotta make my mind up, (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend. Sam (mit Artie): Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward (to the weekend.) Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam (Artie): 7:45, we’re drivin’ on the highway Cruisin’ so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun, You know what it is I got this, you got this (I got this) My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this Now you know it Puck (Artie): Kickin’ in the front seat Sittin’ in the back seat (in the backseat) Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend Sam: Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam (Puck): Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today, (partyin') it is Friday, Friday We, we, we so excited, (Partyin') we so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don’t want this weekend to end Artie (Puck): Yeah, yeah. R-T, Artie Abrams So chillin’ in the front seat (In the front seat) In the back seat (In the back seat) I’m drivin’, cruisin’ (Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin’ lanes Wit’ a car up on my side (Woo!) (C’mon) Passin’ by is a school bus in front of me (Me) Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream (Wanna scream) Check my time, it’s Friday, it’s a weekend We gonna have fun (c’mon, c’mon, y’all) Puck (Sam): It’s Friday, Friday (Friday!) Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend (oh, oh, oh) Sam: Friday, Friday (Artie: Yeah) Gettin’ down on Friday (Puck: '''Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend (Sam: '''Oh, whoa) '''Puck (Artie): It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend (weekend), weekend (weekend) Sam (Artie): Friday, Friday (Friday!) Gettin’ down on Friday (Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend (Puck: '''Weekend!) '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) (Sam: Oh, ho!) Fun, fun, fun, fun (Puck: Hey!) Lookin’ forward to the weekend! Trivia *Mark hatte die Idee, den Song in der Serie zu performen, weil er dachte, dass es lustig wäre, da dieser der schlecht bewertetste ist, der jemals auf YouTube hochgeladen wurde. *Kevin McHale, Chord Overstreet, Mark Salling und Harry Shum Jr. hatten die Idee für die Choreographie. *Eine Akkustikversion des Songs wurde von Chord, Darren, Harry, Kevin und Mark auf dem Glee Live-Konzert gesungen, ist aber nicht auf dem dazugehörigen Album enthalten. Stattdessen findet man ihn als Bonus auf der DVD. *Das ist das erste von drei Malen, dass Artie und Sam auf einem Ball singen. Die beiden anderen Male sind What Makes You Beautiful und No Scrubs. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman